


Got You (Where I Want You)

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date gone wrong and lame pick-up lines turn into an interesting evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfect_manhattan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_manhattan/gifts).



> Title taken from song of the same name by "The Flys" *shrugs* what can I say Sirius radio has been stroking this week.

Jimmy walks up to the woman sitting at the bar. She’s not dressed much differently from most of the other women in the place, wearing a sundress with cowboy boots, honey colored locks, piled up on top of her head in a loose knot to ward off the summer heat.

 

He leans backwards, elbows on the bar next to her, signaling the bartender for a drink. When she turns her head in his direction and rolls her eyes, he bites back his smile and sticks a hand out in her direction. “Name’s Jimmy, Jimmy King.”

 

The woman takes a moment to run her eyes up and down his body with a raised brow before turning back to her drink.

 

“Oh hey, I love this song,” he exclaims as the small band begins playing a song that she’s never heard of, but has him tapping a booted foot and humming along. “You have a favorite song?” he leans in to ask his breath tickling her ear.

 

“Is there a point to all of this?” she finally asks swinging her body in his direction.

 

“I’m dying here, Sweetheart. Throw an old dog a bone and at least tell me your name.”

 

The woman purses her lips, her eyes already narrowed as she extends her hand. “Francis Goldsmith. But my friends call me Frannie.”

 

Jimmy does the opposite of what she’s expecting when he takes her hand and brings it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. He grins when he sees the blush that suddenly colors her cheek.

 

“Wanna dance, Frannie?” he asks tilting his head towards the dance floor where other couples are letting loose.

 

Frannie wrinkles her nose cutely before shaking her head. “I don’t know how, plus see that blonde asshole in cowboy hat?” she asks pointing at a tall blonde farm boy dancing with a girl who looks like her IQ is about as small as the dress she’s wearing, “that was my date for the night.”

 

Jimmy’s hand clenches unconsciously, but he looks back at Frannie with a smile. “Well how ‘bout we just sit here and talk till a slow one comes along and then give ‘em something to talk about?” he says in a conspiring voice that leaves her shaking her head.

 

“So what’s your sign?” he asks taking a sip of his drink.

 

Frannie looks at him strangely. “My sign?”

 

“Yeah, are you like a Sagittarius or a Leo, oh I know,” he snaps his fingers pointing at her, “I bet you’re an Aries.”

 

Frannie snorts. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Yeah, I guess that is a pretty outdated pickup line.” Jimmy chuckles into his glass.

 

Frannie covers her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

 

“Finally! A slow song!” Jimmy crows taking her by the hand, pulling her out to the dance floor right next to farm boy and tiny dress.

 

He pulls her close, a hand on her lower back; gathering one of her hands in his own. Frannie catches on quickly, wrapping her free arm around his shoulders, settling her hand at the nape of his neck, playing with the curls there.

 

“What are you thinking about?” he asks watching as her face screws up in concentration.

 

“I swear I’ve heard this song before.” She replies. “I just can’t put my finger on it.”

 

“It was pretty popular in New Vegas since the singer lived there.”

 

“Brett Michaels!” she exclaims, beaming in self-satisfaction that she remembered.

 

“That’s right,” Jimmy confirms pulling her closer with a smile.

 

Her forehead rests against his jaw as they ultimately do nothing more than stand and sway in each other’s arms as the band plays several more slow songs in a row.

 

When it comes to an end and the music takes a more upbeat turn, he places a kiss near the corner of her mouth as she slides out of his arms.

 

“Well, Jimmy. As fun as this has been I should probably be getting home. I have a family dinner to attend tomorrow and the host will flip out if I’m not there.”

 

“Huh, Really? That’s so funny because I have the exact same problem, except if I don’t show up the host will probably dance a jig on the dinner table.”

 

Frannie snorts at the visual, half her drink coming up through her nose leaving her laughing and sputtering all the same time.

 

Being the gentleman that he is, Jimmy grabs a towel from the bartender and helps her clean up.

 

“May I walk you home?” he ask holding out his arm for her to take.

 

She tilts her head giving him a lopsided grin. “Sure, I’d like that.”

 

“So, do you do this often?” she asks as they walk along the quiet streets heading to her tiny one room apartment that used to belong to her uncle.

 

“What’s that?” he asks looking over at her.

 

“Pick up women at the local bar.”

 

“No. I can honestly say that this is a first.”

 

Frannie eyes him skeptically.

 

“Scouts honor!” he says seriously holding his fingers up in a funny salute. “Now, I’ll be the first to admit I had the reputation as something of a man-whore back in the day. But I’m a changed man, Frannie.”

 

“Really.” She says dryly. “And just what brought about this miraculous change, Jimmy?” she asks as they begin to climb the interior steps of her building.

 

“The most beautiful, brave and intelligent woman I’ve ever met, damn near walked the length of the continent and back just for me. And did I mention she’s saved my life on more than one occasion? ”

 

Frannie stills her hand that’s pushing the key into the door knob as his fingers brush the nap of her neck. “I guess that’s a pretty big deal, huh?”

 

“The biggest,” he whispers pushing the key the rest of the way into the lock and turning the knob.

 

She steps across the threshold, turning back to him when he stays where he is. “Would you like to come in?”

 

“I don’t know, Frannie.” He says leaning against the door frame a serious look on his face. “I’m not really looking for a one night stand.”

 

Her fingers fidget on the door as she toys the corner of her bottom lip with her teeth. “And you think I am?”

 

Jimmy shrugs. “Don’t know. Are you?”

 

“No.” she answers him quietly and honestly. “I don’t do clingy and the last time was such a colossal fuck up I haven’t bothered since.

 

“That’s good. Cause I don’t do clingy either.  Possessive, though? I’ve got that down to a science.”

 

Frannie’s eyes widen at the implications as he stalks towards her, pushing the door shut and her against it.


	2. You torture me like no other

Her nose flairs as he presses up against her, his own nose running a line from her shoulder to her jaw where he tongues her pulse point.

 

“Does that scare you?”  He asks, still not touching her with his hands.

 

She mutely shakes her head.

 

“Is that something you want?” he breathes into her cleavage where his mouth is placing kisses on the curves of her breasts that peek out from the top of her bra and dress. “Someone to possess you.”

 

She shakes her head no again and he looks up mildly amused, because from the way that her heart is racing in her chest he knows she’s a godsdamn liar.

 

“Not someone,” she says finally speaking, her voice sounding like a rusty wheel to her own ears. “You.”

 

He lifts his head till their eyes are even. “You sure about that?”

 

She tilts up her chin a notch. “Yes, I’m sure.”

 

He brings a forearm up to rest on the glass beside her head, running his tongue along the outer edge of her ear causing her body to weep in all the right places.  “Why?”

 

“Because I trust you.”

 

It’s simple, it’s direct and it’s the truth. And it nearly brings him to his knees as he stands there, breathing in her ear. “You heard me say I wasn't looking for a one night stand?’

 

“I did.” She manages to get out.

 

“And.”

 

“Neither am I,” she answers turning her head to nip at his jaw, her tongue soothing the bite as she shuffles her feet and grabs him by the shirt, turning them so that he's up against the door and has his belt and zipper undone in seconds. 

 

"What are you doing, Charlotte?" he asks, grasping her biceps before she can push his jeans down over his hips.

 

"You wanna possess me?" she asks her breath tickling his neck. "I look forward to it. In fact, I'll even beg you for it." She tells him punctuating her words with wet, swirling kisses along the V-neck of his t-shirt as his cock jumps to life at her words. "But first, I wanna see you lose control." She meets his eyes and pushes his jeans down as his hands lose their grip on her arms. She gives him a wicked grin as she slowly drops to her knees in front of him, her nails raking down his clothed torso.    

She doesn't go straight for his cock.

 

Her hands run up and down his hair covered calves, feeling the corded muscles beneath. As they round his knees, her eyes flick towards his. His hands are resting at ease on his thighs

 

“Charlie,” he growls causing her pussy to clench uncontrollably as she squeezes her thighs together.

 

She takes him in hand, giving a few strokes, more to just feel the smooth silk of his skin sliding against hers than anything. Lifting up to give herself a better angle, she wraps her lips around the head of his cock and swallows.

 

Above her, a roar of satisfaction escapes his throat as she swallows his cock down hers. If she could grin she would, because she guarantees he never saw that coming.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah, Charlie,” he grounds out as his hands grasp her head, his fingers twisting in her hair, as he leans back and enjoys the feel of being deep-throated. It’s been years since he’s had it this good.

 

Her hands have wrapped around the back of his thighs and her fingers are toying with the crack of his ass. “If I had known how good you looked on your knees, we would have done this a long time ago.” He gasps out.

 

It doesn't takes long for him to take charge, fucking her face with enthusiasm. When he does cum, he’s jamming his cock down her throat, holding them both in that position until there’s nothing left to give, before slowly pulling out of her mouth.

 

She sits back on her heels, swiping a hand across her mouth and for a moment he’s terrified that he’s hurt her. Bending forward he cups her cheek turning her face towards him. “You okay, baby?”

 

Her reply is to grab a handful of his hair and pull him down for a kiss, even more turned on when he leans into it, his tongue sweeping every inch of her mouth erasing any lingering traces of his cum.

 

Pulling her to her feet, he hauls her against his chest. “If you’re not undressed by the time I am, you’ll be buying new clothes.”

 

He steps back, slipping out of his jacket hanging it on the doorknob before removing his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room. By the time he has his boots, pants and socks off, Charlie is down to nothing but a pair of flesh-colored panties.

 

Moving to pick up a switch blade that’s lying on a table, he flicks it open testing it’s sharpness on his thumb. They both watch as a bead of blood bubbles up to the surface. Reaching for his hand, she draws his thumb into her mouth, her tongue flicking and soothing. When she releases the suction that she’s captured it with, he drags the digit over her bottom lip and chin, down her throat to where it finally stops.

 

Taking the knife he follows the same path that he just made with his bloody thumb, watching as the blade leaves a white pressure mark on her tan skin as he runs it down between the valley of her breasts to her curved abdomen, to the panties that are hiding oh so much of her from his sight.  Slipping the blade between cloth and skin, he splits the seam open, before sliding the knife around to the other side repeating the process, watching as the useless garment falls to the floor. Flipping the knife closed, he tosses it aside.

 

Reaching out, he pulls her close, running his tongue up over the trail of blood. Charlie’s chest is heaving by the time he gets to her plump bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth as his tongue washes it clean.

 

“What do you want?” he asks as he continues to nibble at her lips. She hums in delight at as one hand fondles a breast and the other her ass.

 

“I want you to eat my pussy,” she breathes against his lips

 

“Oh, I think I’m gonna need more convincing than that,” he teases slipping the hand that’s been kneading her ass between her legs.

 

“Do you feel how wet am I?” she asks him, her lips warm against his ear as she rubs her nipples against his chest. “That’s all for you, Bass. I wanna feel your tongue lapping up all that juice while you fuck me with your fingers, making me cum over and over again. And once you've made me come with your fingers and your tongue, I’m gonna beg you to fuck me with your cock.  You think I’m good on my knees? I’m unbelievable on my back.”

 

Bass makes an incoherent noise as all logical thought leaves his brain at her words.

 

He pushes her backwards towards the bed till she’s sprawled out and he can spread her legs apart, ravishing her pussy with his mouth. She’s wide open in front of him and he’s surround by her scent and her texture and her taste.

 

By the time he has her pussy juices covering his face, up his nose and thick in his beard, she’s cum twice and the neighbor’s have pounded on the wall three times. His tongue is buried to the hilt and her ass so lubed from her natural lubrication that he’s fucking that hole with his finger.

 

He slides a second finger into her ass, his other hand sharply twisting a nipple, as he sucks on her clit. “Oh, fuck! Bass! Bass! Oh, God!” She cries out grabbing his head as she grinds her pussy into his face.

 

When he moves up her body, she’s already reaching for him. “Please, Bass! Please! Need you inside me!” she begs as he slides his rock-hard cock in her warm, wet depths till he bottoms out.

 

He pushes her into the mattress, his hips pistoning back and forth, no other thought than to fuck her until he can’t.

 

It doesn’t take as long as he hoped it would before she’s stuttering his name and grabbing onto the headboard behind her, letting out a low, guttural moan, more animal than human. He can feel her inner walls clamp down against his dick as she cums, soaking the sheets around them.

With only a few more strokes he empties himself, not bothering to pull out.

 

Pushing at her shoulder, he collapses to the bed behind her, pulling her snug against his chest, his still wet cock nestled between them. The silence of the night seems suddenly deafening to her as their breathing slows and she falls asleep with him wrapped around her.

* * *

 When she wakes, it’s to find herself alone, tucked neatly into her bed. She's not sure there’s a place on her body that doesn't pleasantly ache. She needs to get cleaned up and on her way if she hopes to be on time to Sunday dinner but knows its going to take more than a sponge bath.

Slipping on her dress from last night, she shoves clean clothes into her bag along with some soap and a towel and heads to the nearby swimming hole. If she’s lucky she’ll manage to get a bit of privacy.

* * *

Miles is waiting for her on the porch when she arrives at Genes, hands tucked in his pocket with look on his face that says he’s not happy that he has to talk to her about what he has to talk to her about.

 

Bass is sitting on the railing, an amused look on his face.

 

“What?” she asks looking between the two of them.

 

“O’Hallaren stopped by earlier.” Miles says with a frown as his narrowed eyes run up and down her body.

 

“Yeah? And.”

 

“If he has one more complaint from the other tenant’s he’s kicking you out.”

 

“One more complaint?” She asks outraged. “When has there ever been a complaint about my behavior?”

 

“Evidently all five of them happened this morning.”

 

“Five? There’s only three other tenant’s in that building.”

 

“There were a few from the building directly next to you. You've been asked to hang a curtain over your door and to keep your windows closed the next time you have…company.”

 

Giving her one last oddly pained look, he stomps in the house, leaving her and Bass alone on the front porch.

 

Charlie makes her way up the stairs to stand next to him, facing away from the windows. The hand that she’s standing in front of reaches up to caress the strip of skin between her pants and shirt.

 

“Do you think he knows?” she asks.

 

His brows rise and drop. “Hard to say.”

 

“Oh, that’s helpful,” she scoffs keeping her eyes focused on the yard.

 

“Charlie, look at me,” he says softly getting her to turn in his direction.

 

Leaning down towards her, he tangles his free hand in her hair as he hovers his mouth over hers, his tongue swiping at her bottom lip.

 

Before she knows it, her hands are fisting his jacket and she’s opening her mouth to him. Gravitating to between his legs, they hear the sound of glass shattering from inside.

 

Pulling away from her mouth, Bass’ eyes flick between her and the house with a spark of humor, as his fingers dance against her spine. “Now he knows,” he chuckles, looking forward to the fight as Miles storms out the door, Rachel right behind.

 


End file.
